Feelings Mutual
by klainerainbow
Summary: "I'm 17; I'm supposed to already know these things right? I'm old enough to know. He kept thinking to himself." - Blaine is confused after his kiss with Rachel but is it love?


**This is my first ever so sorry if there are lots of mistakes; i tried really hard not to screw it up so...**

**Review it; give me constructive criticism so i can get better? Thank you for reading!**

Since Rachel's house party extravaganza, Blaine had started to feel something towards her, he didn't know what it was and he didn't know why. _I'm gay...I'm sure of it...I am right? _Blaine had restless nights thinking these things over in his head.

_I'm 17; I'm supposed to already know these things right? I'm old enough to know. _He kept thinking to himself. But he really, really didn't know, so instead of compressing these feelings which is what he did when he found out he was gay, which just made him feel worse, he thought he'd act on them, see if he felt something when he kissed Rachel again or whether it _was _actually just the blood alcohol levels.

The next day and Blaine was all set and ready to kiss Rachel again, He wasn't really sure whether he wanted to feel something or not. He'd known, or at least thought, that he was gay all of his life and was finally comfortable in his own skin but if he actually felt something for Rachel then that would just mess everything up and it would be like starting all over again. Finding out who he was was the only thing that could crack Blaine.

Blaine found Rachel's number on his contacts list and clicked the phone button. After about 5 rings she answered, "_Hey Blaine, is something wrong?" _She only asked this because Blaine never called her unless it was Kurt whose phone had either lost battery or he's just lost it, he never just called for a conversation. They didn't know each other well enough to do that yet. It just seemed a little strange to her that Blaine was calling. But with the tone of his voice in the next thing he said, it suddenly hit her as she finally remembered what had happened at her house party a few nights before.

"_Yeah, there is actually. I was wondering if we could talk" _Blaine said this so softly that it was hard to hear what he was actually saying at times. Rachel didn't know what this meant but all she knows is that she felt something that night and if there was any chance in hell that he felt the same then she would definitely take that chance.

Rachel agreed to meet Blaine at the Lima Bean coffee shop half an hour later and as she walked in she could see him sat down at the nearest table to the window. She walked over to him, too interested in what he wanted to talk to her about that she didn't care about coffee at the minute.

Blaine was sat texting Kurt, something about the new Vogue that was coming out tomorrow, Blaine found it adorable how excited Kurt was about it. Yes he did realise he had feelings for Kurt but he didn't think they were that strong, not as strong as the one's he has for Rachel anyways, he was sort of hoping they would just go away because he just liked Kurt being his friend and they got on really well so what difference would it make.

"_Hey Blaine, you okay?" _Rachel said, making Blaine jump as he didn't see her walking up behind her. He dropped his phone which Rachel kindly caught for him. _"Oh, sorry, you made me jump there!" _Blaine said, still trying to catch his breath. _"Sorry, i really didn't mean to. I just thought you would have seen me walking. Again, I'm sorry" _Rachel apologized many times before sitting down.

After a few moments of silence and Blaine mindlessly staring at his phone Rachel thought she'd break the awkwardness _"so...what did you wanna talk to me about?"_

Blaine paused for a second, thinking how to say this perfectly without completely freaking Rachel out, "_Do you remember anything about your party a couple of nights ago?" _He asked her, making sure it did actually happen and that he wasn't just imagining all of it.

"_Of course i remember it, I probably always will." _Blaine smiled at this; he thought then that he would just go in for this kiss until she continued with, _"It was the first time I've ever gotten drunk, how could I forget that?" _Blaine's smiled dropped at that, mirroring the drop of his heart that happened at the exact same time. _She didn't feel the same? Maybe I'm imagining everything._

After Rachel had said those words her mind said completely different, _OMG, how could i forget that night?_ _Blaine Anderson had kissed me! __**ME! **_She never ever wanted to forget that night but while thinking this, she also felt that she could never act upon these feelings because she knew how Kurt felt about Blaine and she was his friend, dating a boy one of your friend is in love with is just against the rules of friendship.

After this conversation they had many more, mainly about music and coffee and some even about Kurt but what surprised Rachel the most was the next 5 words that came out of Blaine's soft lips.

"_I think i love you" _It was so unexpected, Blaine was gay right? At least that was what everybody thought. _"It might be nothing, and i might just be very confused and the last thing i want to do is mess with your feelings and I know I'm gay, well at least i thought i was...but when we kissed...I, felt something. I haven't spoken to anybody about it because I just..." _Blaine paused, holding back the tears, _"I don't want anybody to hate me, or judge me. I'm just really, really confused" _When Blaine had finished this sentence, he dropped his head to fiddle with his coffee cup, refusing to look Rachel in the eye; a tear rolling down his soft, red cheek.

This was the first time Rachel had ever seen Blaine upset, he always seemed so happy, like he knew who he was and his purpose in life. He always seemed to know what he was doing and knew best but no, this new Blaine was in front of her and seeing him like this broke her heart.

"_Blaine..." _Rachel said as she pushed his chin up lightly so that he looked her in the eyes, wiping away tears that continued to stroll down his face, "_I'm not going to judge you and I definitely won't hate you! You're a teenager; this is the most important time in your life. This is the time where we figure out who we are and what we want from life. We can never be right the first time,; we sometimes have experiences that make us feel things we never could. But i promise you this, Blaine...I will never judge you and I will never hate you. Make sure you know that." _The smile Blaine gave her after she said this just warmed her heart.

They smiled at each other for a while before Blaine just went for it. He leaned in slowly, as did Rachel. All the passion was there and they could both feel it, they weren't just imagining it. Slowly Rachel started to pull away, noticing this Blaine slip his hand behind Rachel's neck, lacing his fingers in her hair and kissed her harder. It was still romantic but just know that either one felt the same made them react more to each other's touch. It sent a tingle down their spines; and as they both pulled away, they smiled widely at each other, hearts glowing. No words were spoken, no words were needed. All that mattered was that they were both there, and they were in love.


End file.
